Harry Potter's star adventure rewrite
by tcbnv
Summary: here is the rewrite. rated T to be safe


**AN: This is the rewrite.**

" **Parcel tongue"**

" _Ship names"_

" ** _Klingon"_**

Star date 42458.5/June 25, 2396.

Captain T'klank of the IKS _Blazing Son_ was in his cabin looking over skirmish reports from the War between the Houses of Kifer and Dunning.

" ** _What would I give for a Change in activity; I need a son to mold. I am not getting any younger. "_** He says to himself. "BAM!" He hears and feels the ship shake. T'klank turns and contacts the bridge.

" ** _Report."_** He says. The tactical officer states, **_"Sir we have had an anomaly centered in the sickbay. Sending security teams. Meet you there."_** T'klank runs out of his cabin and runs to the sickbay when he arrives, he finds a Human with black hair and green eyes. He had a Warriors look. But was most prominate was the Lightning bolt shape scar on his head. "Who are you human?" He asks.

Harry was having a bad week. First finding out that he was stolen from, being used, his friends not who they said they were. Than battle at the ministry, than losing Padfoot, than following him through the veil, after he blew up the Headmasters office.

Going to gringotts getting all his money and inheritance. Going to the ministry and jumping through the veil now ending up here on this crazy hospital wing with weird looking people. The one who looks like the leader states in perfect English "Who are you Human."

"I am Harry Potter, Head of the Most Nobel and Most Ancient house of Potter. And may I ask who are you sir?"

"I am Captain T'klank Son of M'raq of the house of M'raq. I welcome you to the IKS. _Blazing Son_ I command this ship. Where are you from? T'klank asks.

"I come from earth but what is the date here last I knew it was 1996." Harry asks.

"It is late June 2396 so by your reasoning 400 years has passed. Do want to go back to earth?" T'klank asks.

Harry thinks long and hard. "Sir I would like to stay with your people. As I doubt that my people are still around. What do you know about wizards?" he asks.

"Wizards? Oh you mean mystics. We don't have many left but if you want to stay I can Adopt you into my house and you can still keep your own house If you want." He tells Harry.

"Sure I would like to. It would be better than any other thing." Harry says.

T'klank nods and turns to his communicator. **_"Make all speed to the nearest base, and keep us cloaked, also contact my father and have him meet us there."_**

" ** _Yes sir ETA 2 days."_** The helm officer says.

"Harry come with me to my cabin and we can talk more. I would like to hear your history." T'klank tells Harry.

Harry follows the tall Klingon to his cabin. As he looks around the cabin he spies the Bat'leth on the wall.

As they both sit in the chairs Harry start's with his story.

 **AN: / I am only going to give a small overview. Remember this is AU.**

"Well here is my history.

AT age 1 a Dark wizard kill my parents. I get sent to my oh so loving relatives where I am beaten, made a slave to them. Get my Hogwarts letter. Finding out my family history, saving the wizarding world on 6 separate occasions.

First year.

Saving a Priceless artifact from a possessed teacher. Facing a 3 headed dog, a Mountain Troll, and a baby dragon.

Second year.

Having the whole school hate me because I can talk to snakes. Facing a 60 ft killing gaze Snake with only a Sword. Exposing a Fraud. Having both Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in my blood.

Year three.

Facing over 100 of the worst creatures possible.

Year four.

Facing a tournament that was for older students. Faced a Dragon, dove into a freezing cold lake, and went through a maze filled with many dangerous beasts. Wi9tness the dark wizard be reborn, dueling him.

Year five.

Having the Government hate me, having a farce of a trial, having a psycho teacher. Losing my only remaining family, finding out my Inheritance, having people steal from me, finding out that the people I called my Friends where paid to be them from my own money.

Facing the Dark Wizard again after taking all that I own and having it put into a shrinking trunk. Than jumping through a Veil of death and ending up here."

After Harry says this he looks at T'klank.

T'Klank looks on as Harry tells his story.

(Wow has he been through a lot. Facing so many beasts and fights. I think I have a new First officer also the wealth would make us great just by associating with him.) "Well I think we can come to an agreement between our two houses." T'klank says.

Harry Looks at the Klingon "Just let me study your people's history and help me get up to speed and I would be grateful." Harry says as he holds out his hand.

"This is the Start of a new Partnership Harry." T'klank says as he grabs Harry's hand and they shake

Starbase 1 Same time.

Admiral Evans looks up from his pads as his communicator chimes.

"Yes what is it?" He asks. "Sir we have had a event in the Sigma system." The voice says.

"Hmm. Send the Enterprise to investigate. Right away Admiral."

(That should take care of that for now.)

USS Enterprise NCC 1701-D 1 hr later.

"Captains log stardate 42458.5,

Starfleet command has tasked the Enterprise with finding out an event that happened in the Sigma System."

Captain Picard looks at his Senior Bridge staff in the ready room.

"Well Starfleet command has asked us to investigate the event that has happened a little over an hour ago. Data any background on the Sigma System?" he asks

Data replies, "According to records the Sigma System is on the Border with the Klingon Empire. There is a small squadron of ships assigned to that sector most notable the M'raq Family."

"Mr. Worf what can you tells us of the M'raq family?" Picard asks his Klingon Tactical officer.

"Sir the M'raq family is one of the oldest families in the empire. They have held positions in the Klingon high command, the high counsel, and one has held the Generalship of the Black Fleet. The current head is General M'raq he heads the 56th Tactical Battle Fleet. 30 ships from the Birds of Prey to the new Vorcha Class Battle Cruisers. They are an old and honorable family."

Picard thinks about that.

"Ok so it seems that the M'raq family would know about what has happened here. " Picard gets up and goes onto the bridge. The rest follow him

"Mister Crusher set course for Klingon base 43, warp 5 engage when ready." Picard says as he sits down.

"Yes sir. Course laid in and engaging." The youth sitting at the helm says.

The Big Galaxy class ship turns and goes to warp.

 **Here is where I left off but here is some more.**

 **At base 43: General M'raqs POV**

I was relaxing. (and was kicking the stuffing out of his younger officers)

"Sir your son is enroute eta 13 hours. And we have a federation ship enroute as well. " his aide says. "ahh my son what have you done or are going to do." I goto my chair "ready for my son's return. By the way what federation ship is coming?" the aide replies," the _Enterprise_ sir." Ah Captian Picard and his klingon pet. The future is getting intresting.


End file.
